kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 7 partie 2 : le sort du magicien
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Sora est de retour à disney, il part voir le roi, mais une tragédie l'attend...saura-t-il se défaire de cette tragédie ?


**Kingdom Hearts Fanfic OC Chapitre 7 partie 2: le magicien bannis**

Il y'a fort fort longtemps avant que Donald devient magicien de la cour du roi Mickey, un autre magicien tenait ce poste avant lui. Ce magicien était reconnu comme magicien de la garde impérial mais un jour il trahit le roi en s'alliant à l'ennemi...Maître xehanort . Il pratique la magie des ténèbres mais revient d'entre les bannis pour semer le chaos et s'appelle Mikaru le magicien guerrier des ténèbres , comme il a été bannis, il veut se venger sur le roi Mickey.

Il y'a fort fort longtemps au château de Disney,

Le roi était encore un jeune prince et ce magicien était son dévoué serviteur , il pratiquait sort, magie et empoisonnement lors des nuits au palais , personne ne le soupçonnait de magie noire . Il était trop gentil devant le roi et le peuple.

Un beau jour à cette époque...

Le jeune prince se réveillait de son sommeil alors que le serviteur venait ouvrir ses rideaux et lui donnée ses vêtements . Le serviteur toujours bien habillé , toujours de bonne humeur le matin, un faux sourire sur le visage, des traits de méchanceté sous les yeux et un double visage.

Comment douter d'un homme bien habillé, de bonne humeur devant le jeune prince?

Dans les rues , il salut tout le monde avec son faux sourire,les habitants ..naïfs étaient-ils.

**Lorsque le jeune prince fut roi, **le magicien avait découvert la pierre angulaire de lumière , il voulait son pouvoir pour accomplir de nouveau sort mais pour la détenir , il devait se débarrasser du roi avant qu'il ne se marie avec la reine.

Lors de ce fameux jour , le jeune prince et la princesse Minnie dansaient lors de l'héritage légitime qui fut donnée au jeune prince . Hélas , la cérémonie finit par être saccagée par le magicien, cacher par son masque de tigre blanc et de sa longue cape bleue . Munie de ses sortilèges , il s'empare alors de la pierre angulaire de lumière puis permets aux sans-cœur d'envahir le château , il s'empare aussi du trône du roi.

Mikaru eut un règne plutôt court car les détenteurs de keyblades tels que Aqua, Ventus et Terra l'ont détrôné et récupérés la pierre, les sans-cœur avaient disparus et aucune trace de Maître Xehanort .

Mais aujourd'hui, ce magicien est de retour pour semer le chaos et personne ne l'empêchera.

Peut-après , une fois la forteresse oubliée est enfin débarrassées des ennemis grâce à la jeune fille aux cheveux émeraudes et aux amis de Sora .

Pendant les exploits de la jeune fille , Mikaru se rend aux archives du château pour en savoir plus sur les porteurs de Keyblades, mais à sa grande surprise aucun livre ne parle de la jeune fille, il se mit à paniquer, elle pourrait contré ses plans. Il devrait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle afin d'exercer sa vengeance , il quitte la salle des archives .

Il sort du château et monte dans un vaisseau gummi sans que personne ne le voit, surveillant ses arrières et partant pour la cité du crépuscule . Il ouvre un passage dans un mur et se rend dans son laboratoire secret, il prend ses grimoires et les lis un par un. Mais toujours aucunes traces de cette fille, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé ici auparavant , il lui reste alors une solution , il pris ses vieux grimoires, sachant que plein de monde sont envahi par les ténèbres et avec un sort puissant, il fait oublier à tous les mondes qui est Sora . Ainsi le jeune garçon sera considéré comme l'ennemi de tous.

Après cette étape , Mikaru retire son masque et son blouson bleu , referme la porte du laboratoire en prononçant «ship of doom» une formule magique qu'il utilise comme code . Il parcourt la ville jusqu'à ce que Seifer lui barre la route en le provoquant, il exige que le magicien se présente. Ayant fière allure et sans peur, il pose sa main sur son épaule et s'abaisse légèrement en se présentant comme si il faisait une sorte de courbette en se présentant, il se mit à sourire pour cacher ses traits méchants et paraître gentil devant eux.

A ce moment-là, Seifer se rapproche du magicien et marche autour de lui , regarde son physique mais le mage semble avoir une forte corpulence comme celle d'un guerrier. Le gardien de la ville le laisse partir tandis qu'il retourne au vaisseau gummi qu'il a emprunté , retourne au château et n'a plus qu'attendre le moment propice.

Quelques heures plus tard le sort du magicien commence à prendre effet , les amis de Sora commencent à l'oublier peu à peu , le roi ordonne à ses gardes d'emprisonner l'inconnu. Il l'ordonne sur ce ton méfiant:

-Gardes! Emparez-vous de lui!

Le jeune garçon ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, il est maintenant considéré comme ennemi du roi, les gardes l'emmène jusqu'à un cachot et l'enferme.

Donald et Dingo ne savent pas ce qu'il se passe mais ne sont pas atteint par le sort du magicien cependant ils se retrouvent contraint de le laisser seul à son triste sort. Si ils le libèrent, ils seront jugés comme complices de l'ennemi, il faut donc trouver une solution sans se faire prendre avant que le roi ordonne son bannissement .

Les deux acolytes réfléchissent à un moyen en se rendant à la prison de Sora . Il est seul,enfermé derrière les barreaux, isolé et enchaînés par les pieds, il relève la tête en entendant les voix de Donald et Dingo . Ses deux amis entrent pour le rassurer et lui parler , ils lui chuchotent pour essayer de le libérer mais ils ne savent pas comment faire. Pourtant il existe un moyen,voler les clés au garde de la prison et se camoufler avec des déguisement pour ne pas être reconnus.

Ils le laissent seul un moment afin de préparer ce plan, en attendant il essaie de se libérer mais il n'y arrive pas. Il s'assoit sur le sol, brusquement , anéanti par les paroles du roi et désespérer . Il regarde aux alentours de sa prison et y trouve des caisses en bois , il les ouvres et y trouve des lampes, il regarde dans toutes les caisses et dans chacune se trouvent des lampes. Que pouvait-il faire avec des lampes? Il réfléchit puis se retourne, il trouve encore une caisse, l'ouvre et fouille dans la paille,en fouillant, trouve une clé,essaie d'ouvrir sa prison avec, la clé n'entre pas.

Il soupir de désespoir et regarde les mûrs de sa prison, il vis un verrou sur l'un d'eux, se relève et y insère la clé. En insérant la clé, il ouvre le mur et brise ses chaînes avec la même clé puis fini par sortir de prison .

Lorsque Donald et Dingo retournent dans le donjon , Sora avait disparu . Les deux amis paniquent et découvrent le mur ouvert dans la cellule , ils entrent dans la cellule et franchissent les portes du mur.

En franchissant le mur, ils trouvent leurs amis assis sur le sol d'un air triste, ils se rapprochent de lui d'un air désolé. Le jeune garçon regarde le sol d'un air malheureux, ses deux amis ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ils refusent de baisser les bras, ils lui proposent de mener l'enquête sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, cependant.. par où commencer?

Déjà ce serait bien de savoir où mène ce couloir , il se relève avec leurs aide et commence à explorer le couloir.

Le couloir lui est désert jusqu'au bout tandis qu'il y'a un escalier avec une porte mais où vont-ils atterrir? Sans hésitation il se précipité pour rejoindre la porte fermée puis l'ouvre avec sa keyblade, en l'ouvrant ,il découvre une ville en ruine , il explore la ville avec ses amis et voit quelqu'un travaillant sur le toit d'une maison.

Sora monte sur le toit de la maison et s'accroupit devant la personne. La personne se relève , croise les bras pourtant le jeune garçon la prend subitement dans ses bras et lui tient ses quelques mots:

-Elika! Je suis content de te voir...

Lui dit le jeune garçon en la prenant dans une étreinte .

La jeune fille est subitement perturbée par l'étreinte, elle décroise les bras et l'entoure de ses bras pour la première fois, ce n'était pas un combat, ni un travail en équipe mais juste, juste une étreinte amicale . Il se sent apaisé par ce geste doux et agréable à la fois, ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre tendrement. Il ferme les yeux et reprend la parole:

-Je t'en prie...dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas oublié..dis-moi que je ne suis pas ton ennemi... S'il te plaît...

La jeune fille le lâche en étant un peu gênée de cette étreinte et lui répondit:

-Comment puis-je oubliée un garçon tel que toi? Ennemi? Non tu ne l'es pas, enfin Sora qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

Demande-t-elle

-Ils ...m'ont oublié,tous, excepté Donald ,Dingo et toi, ils m'ont pris pour une menace..tous..

Dit-il en versant quelques larmes

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains après l'avoir lâché et a retiré ses gants blancs, essuies ses larmes avec ses pouces et la paume de ses mains. Il se laissa faire en fermant ses paupières, en ayant un sentiment qui l'apaise,en appréciant les mains chaudes de la jeune fille sur ses joues humides et froides. Pour la toute première fois,les mains d'Elika ne sont pas ne sont pas gantées,leurs toucher calme les pleurs du jeune garçon.

La jeune fille dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres salées par ses larmes pour lui enlever ce goût de salée. Il est extrêmement surpris mais se laisse tenter par la douceur des lèvres de la jeune fille, il ne rejette guère ce baiser malgré son temps court,cette tendresse le rendit légèrement timide et ses joues prennent une petite teinte de rosée.

Lorsqu'elle recule son visage et arrête l'étreinte, il ouvre ses paupières alors que la jeune fille lui sourit.

Donald et Dingo ne savent pas quoi dire, une fois de plus ils sont bouche bées. Lorsque Sora descend du toit avec Elika, Donald se rapproche d'eux et en particulier de Sora .

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin, ça va pas la tête? Depuis quand tu te laisse embrassé par notre ancienne-ennemie?

Lui demande le canard agacé.

-Si tu veux mon avis Donald, je crois que Sora est amoureux.

Affirme Dingo

-D'une ennemie repentie oui! Il est fou!Qui l'aurai cru?

Dit-il étonné

Sora retrouve son sourrir après cela, même si il a l'impression d'être plein d'enthousiasme. Il semble un peu plus heureux que d'habitude, il écoute Elika qui propose d'enquêter sur ce qui se passe et de retrouver les princesses manquantes après. Il l'écouté avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'attention, ils devraient commencer par retrouver Cendrillon,Blanche Neige, Aurore et Alice. Ensuite ils trouveront certainement la cause de ce qui se passe,mais ignorent comment parcourir les mondes sans vaisseau.

La jeune fille explique qu'il lui reste un vaisseau de la même sorte que le vaisseau gummi dans les ruines dans la ville mais elle a besoin d'aide pour le réparer et pour le dégager. Ensembles ils partent vers les ruines et commencent à dégager,nettoyer et réparer le vaisseau.

Quelques jours plus tard, le vaisseau est prêt à démarrer et a s'envoler dans l'espace pour parcourir les mondes.


End file.
